


ygo十万丨失衡国度

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 霸王十代x万丈目准不是原剧情的走向





	ygo十万丨失衡国度

万丈目准很凶，铁链子被他抖得哗哗作响。他不会骂什么肮脏的字眼，只是重复地大声喊“去死”。霸王一进来就听见了，牢房空旷，干净简洁，鞋跟落在地上还有回声。  
屋中只关了他一个。  
门锁拉开的声音惊动了万丈目，他立刻骂得更大声了；拖长的尾音被铁器碰撞的声响劈开，沙哑而力竭。  
直到十代站在了面前，万丈目的喊声才暂且消停下来。他抬了抬眼皮，又不紧不慢地咂咂嘴，好像没看见他一样。  
十代的手动了动。  
“给我解开。”万丈目突然开口，“听见没有，游城十代，你最好少做这种多余的事。”  
他把那名字咬得很紧，好像恨不得在嘴里碾碎了再吐在他面前。  
万丈目准从来不是什么好脾气的人，此时的言语中更带着尖锐的火焰。他眼中光芒凝聚，凶恶地竖起尾巴亮出爪牙，但对方却不为所动。

“你看清楚我是谁。”

他只说了这一句话，便把手里捏着的钥匙揣回衣服里了；万丈目盯着他的动作，也缓慢地挤出一个讥讽的笑来。  
这不是他熟悉的游城十代了，但他不知道怎么想的，可能是不死心忽然占了上风，硬要在骂句里加上十代的名字。  
“还立在这干什么，我不想说第三次，给我把这东西解开。”他晃了晃手上的链子，盯着对方金色的眼瞳一字一句道，“我的决斗盘和卡组被你放哪去了。”  
他毫无惧色，霸王感觉新奇。一路上见的人无不畏首畏尾地对他伏地称臣，干涩的奉承话直到站在这间牢房了才被这不断而亢奋的叫骂声盖过。  
因为他是万丈目闪电，霸王想，他当然不同于门口那群杂碎。

万丈目忽然对他笑了一下，半是挑衅，剩下一半是他读不出的情绪。  
但他不会再问了——像之前一样，愣头愣脑地擅自揽过万丈目的肩非要向他问个清楚，“他们都在笑什么啊”、“你为什么突然脸红了”、“上课时候你瞪我干什么”，万丈目有时候会给回答，有时候又恼怒地拍开他，但他现在不会再上去自讨没趣了。  
他这样轻蔑而高傲，霸王盯着他燃着愤恨之火的眼瞳想，那我就用相同程度的非理性行为来击溃他。  
霸王迟迟不言语，万丈目扬着头与他对视。铁锈味与十代的态度都让他感到极度的不爽，后者的成分更多一些；再这样下去他的脖子要僵住了。他在心中暗骂起来。  
十代张了张嘴，万丈目看见，想他可能是要叫自己的名字。但那声带振动发出的声响却被什么堵住了，不等他看清，十代就直接扯过他的衣领，额头对着额头、结结实实地撞在一起。  
“…你干什么。”万丈目被撞得魂都要飞出来，几十个小时滴水未进使他几乎昏过去。但他坚强地挺过来了。  
刚缓回神就发现十代正在解他的裤子，他有点慌，想伸手推他，但腕上扣着的铁链子这时候又忽然沉重起来，压得他抬不起手。  
他也不知道到底是撞了脑袋的后遗症还是别的什么，完全动弹不得。他觉得自己很清醒，眼睁睁地看着十代乱动又制止不了他。好像他来了异世界之后经历的其他事情都是在做梦，只有现在是真的。  
只有游城十代垂下眼认真地握着他的性器上下套弄的这幅场景是真实的。  
万丈目的身体也随着十代的动作开始发热。羞耻心使他后悔没有刚刚就失去意识，随即又开始好奇如果自己真的晕过去是否还会被十代刺激到勃起。  
这种想法忽然让他有种偷偷越过某条界限的隐秘快感。万丈目准在做一件坏事，对他有很高期望的哥哥们不知道，别人也不知道。他再也骂不出别的话，甚至开始认为自己成为了共犯；他绝望地闭上眼，但一闭眼又觉得十代在看他。  
十代在看他。  
万丈目闪电被这个突如其来的念头吓了一跳。他发现自己并不是对此抱有百分之百的极端厌恶情绪。  
甚至庆幸对方是十代。是他的话只要不把自己折腾死就可以——虽然现在也离死不远了；但如果是别人的话，万丈目准想，可能自己宁愿死了也不想被别人的脏手碰一下。

万丈目眯着眼，通明灯火在他眼中成了遥远的光晕。十代的手真的很舒服，给他一种两人正处在那间红寮小屋的错觉。他不自觉地哼出声，断断续续的鼻音带着炙热的满足感，十代的手僵了僵。  
万丈目似乎对他的停顿感到不满，顺着疑问的上扬尾音瞪过来，目光落在十代的脸上又很快滑落进他规规整整系好的领口。霸王抬眼，面无表情地在他审视目光中解起了衣扣。  
十代的身体他看过很多次，平时打牌输了脱衣服也好，偶尔在温泉碰见也好，他都没怎么在意过。虽然平时搂搂抱抱的当作好兄弟，但该知道的事他也并非一窍不通。  
“你脱衣服干什么？”  
万丈目明知故问，做好了撕破脸皮的架势，但十代并不回答。  
他清楚这事不可避免，何况自己是受到限制的一方，此刻除了多骂几句无济于事的“去死”以外，几乎没有可挣扎的余地。  
如果这是在红寮的话，十代这么故弄玄虚会立刻被他踹下去。  
如果是红寮的话，万丈目盯着他的脸微微发愣，如果是在红寮，十代也敢爬到他床上来吗？

“你还是晕过去比较好。”  
霸王打断了他的思绪，一句话说得没有起伏，万丈目回神，看他也将性器贴过来，与自己的一同握在手中撸动起来。  
十代的颜色较他的更深一些，之前他也不可避免地见过两次。那时候十代好像完全不避讳他，甚至还有些炫耀的架势。万丈目觉得他有病，只转开脸骂他好好穿裤子不要到处丢人。  
十代会跳过来从后面搂他的脖子，一边随口敷衍他一边对他笑。  
“没有硬就不要强求了。”他对着十代干笑了一声，曲起腿来作出遮挡的姿势，“如果你只是为了羞辱我的话，完全没有必要。”  
他稳中发颤的语气在十代的动作中完全崩塌下来。  
霸王的手指在他大腿内侧滑动，以极其暧昧的姿势轻缓而恰到好处地对恍惚不清的万丈目闪电予以暗示。  
万丈目的腿在不自觉地发抖，他平日里连自己解决都很少，更别提被他烦不胜烦的对手这样直接逗弄了。  
霸王握着性器缓慢而色情地蹭着他的大腿，顶端吐出星星点点的黏液也被抹在他的腿间。十代揉捏他的囊袋，万丈目长长地吸了口气，本能地稍稍向着他张了张腿。

霸王看见他起伏的胸口，他的衣服也因为双手被束起而快要拧作一团。霸王心中躁动，只想立刻把他按住，性器也贴着大腿晃悠到穴口处。  
万丈目浑身一抖，立刻想去抓十代的手，但稍一扭动上身，铁器相碰的声音使他更加绝望。  
“不行…你别进去…”  
霸王不理他，也不做任何的事先准备，直接将顶端挤进去，只分了个无关的眼神给他。万丈目心中一凉。  
“你这家伙是不是听不懂人话？都说了让你滚开…你…”铁链绕在床头上，万丈目不管不顾地挣扎起来，试图以刺耳的金属摩擦声惊醒他。  
但没等他怎么折腾，陌生的痛感就先于快感一步向他袭来，奇异又刺激。生理上的疼痛与心理上的不适开始共鸣，万丈目感到一阵阵的头晕目眩，空荡荡的胃也隐隐作痛起来。  
逃不掉。  
惊慌感这时候才真正地涌上来，不是在十代对他威胁的言语充耳不闻执意要进入他身体时，而是他在进入时抬眼的一瞥。十代脸色微红，金色的眼瞳毫无波澜，安然又冷淡，万丈目忽然开始害怕了。  
他被抽去了全部的力气，霸王捏着他的大腿，手上不自觉地用力。每顶进去一些，他都觉得自己离活着从异世界回去更远了一步。  
霸王舔他的脖子，在费力地全部嵌入他身体后突然平息下来。万丈目躲不开，便咬着牙瞪他头顶上的发旋，好像这样盯着就能揪掉他一把头发。他现在打不过十代，连拼个两败俱伤的力气也没有。

万丈目以为他会被咬得鲜血淋漓，但竟然真的只是被舔吻。柔软的嘴唇落在他的颈边，隔着薄薄的惨白肌肤与汩汩流动的血管相招呼。舌头舔过的地方暴露在空气里微微发凉，万丈目小声吸着气，不自觉地侧过头，让十代可以更多地接触到他。  
霸王把他的上衣也扒开，内里的衣衫也推到最高，啃完脖颈就转而越过层叠布料开始蹭他的胸。  
很痒，万丈目想说。但十代难得这样不把那双眼睛露出来，他又觉得能多拖一秒是一秒。  
只要不被那双眼睛注视，他就可以安慰自己这是情投意合的情事，疼痛与之相比根本不值一提。  
但事实上霸王的每个动作几乎都会牵连两人好不容易契合的下体。万丈目被胀痛感与若有若无的快感交替折磨，有时十代会好心地继续帮他撸动两下，万丈目看着自己在他手中变得充血挺立。  
这样不好，他想，他在被侵犯，却硬生生地因为对方是游城十代而产生了实实在在的快感。  
霸王一手扣紧他的腰，用力地几乎要在他身上留下红痕。万丈目仰着脑袋，如果不是被掐着腿抓住腰，他立刻就会在十代顶来的时候向床头逃窜。  
万丈目感觉自己的身体完全被打开在十代面前，不仅被反复顶弄深处的敏感点，身上的吻痕与脸上的屈辱神色也一览无余地任他随意嘲弄。尽管他自己看不见，万丈目咬着嘴唇想，他现在的表情一定很难堪。

“…十代。”  
他几乎听不清自己的声音，十代与他身体的撞击声淹没了他的呓语。  
“…放开我…我…”  
万丈目准也不知道自己要说什么，大概只是想趁着还能出声，濒死挣扎一下。  
他的声音要被撞碎了。霸王终于动作顿了顿，似乎是犹豫片刻，便真的直起身掏出了钥匙。他开锁的时候影子挡在万丈目脸上，万丈目跟着仰起头，刚好看见他没什么表情的脸。  
泪水让他的视野变得模糊不清，他又小声叫了一句十代，还吸了吸鼻子。  
听起来是与他本人完全不沾边的委屈与不甘。  
霸王的目光没在他脸上多停留，解开了镣铐便坐回来。刚刚探着身的动作让两人下体紧紧地生涩地贴在一起，万丈目被他顶得除了断断续续地吸气也喊不出什么难听的诅咒了。  
“你都快把墙皮抠光了。”  
万丈目没听清。他像断气了一样，被十代吊着口气还勉强能睁了眼看他。  
霸王也在看着他。

他觉得自己要昏过去了；但脑中瞬间闪过的十代的脸，又让他霎时清明回来。  
他在与游城十代做爱。  
这个认知逐渐在他头脑中由零零散散的碎片聚集起来，他睁开眼，好半天才看清楚。十代也难得一副认真的模样，克制呼出的鼻息落在裸露肌肤上有种虚幻的温暖触感，万丈目听见空气从他鼻腔与口中穿梭的声音。  
见他清醒，霸王的动作也没停，只稍稍垂下脑袋与他轻轻触了触额头。  
这一行径比起他此刻正在犯的罪行可以称得上是温柔，像在狂风骤雨中给出的一把无济于事的伞。  
万丈目伸出手，铁质镣铐留下的印子在手腕上格外清晰。外套好像在解开禁锢的时候连带着被十代扯下来了，他昏昏沉沉地想。他只记得十代的手在他身上，走遍了任何可以达到的地方。  
他看着自己的手指好像抵达了光源，穿过十代垂下的鬓角，中途拐了个弯，绕在十代的脖子上。他的手臂酸痛，手指僵硬，他想他一定遍体鳞伤，十代好像在不遗余力地抱着他跳下悬崖。  
“杀了你…”万丈目抱在他耳边说。他现在就要被十代闯入他身体中又不断磨蹭的性器杀死了，跳动的青筋都被他感知得一清二楚，他夹紧了腿。  
万丈目准从内到外都在被游城十代触碰。  
“我要杀了你。”他又对十代说，像下战书一样，语气也如他被十代握住的腰一同发颤。  
霸王低低地嗯了一声，万丈目反应了许久，才继续说了一句你去死。  
“等回去那边的世界，”他说，“我要杀了你。”  
他搂着十代，半睁着眼，呼出的暖热气流落在十代的耳畔，全然不觉这种嘶哑的词句放在此刻反而像是情人间的调情。他的脸快与霸王贴在一起，霸王转头，迅速地、轻轻地在他脸颊落下一吻。  
比起刻意保持距离的亲吻，这接触更像是在转头时不小心碰到，就像他的鬓发蹭在万丈目脸侧一样。  
万丈目奇怪地嗯了一声，便也像还礼一般侧过脸在他脸上落下一口。只亲在脸上他又觉得不够，在与十代唇齿相贴时他看到近在眼前的金色的瞳孔终于有了情绪。  
它安静地燃起火焰，连带着万丈目闪电也一同燎烧起来。  
万丈目反应过来，想撤离又被十代的舌头卷住，只得破罐破摔地继续纠缠。十代的鼻尖与他交错，呼吸也紧张又克制地交缠一起。他顶撞的力度更大了，捞起万丈目的大腿搁在肩上，每一下都重重地碾过他身体中最为敏感的那一处。  
在接吻中，没咬紧的牙关使他漏出了短促而隐忍的呻吟。霸王反复地吻他，似乎由万丈目闪电主导的第一个吻打开了他的某个开关。  
他感觉自己的某一部分正在叫嚣着想与万丈目结合，每个时刻都是高潮。霸王看着万丈目颤动的眼睫，他是真的没什么力气再挣扎，刚刚在接吻时就射出来，现在又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来了。  
射精的时候万丈目准抱得他很紧，喉咙里还挤出带着哭腔的呻吟声，他大概是第一次被干到射出来，霸王被他骤然绞紧时脑中只剩下这个若有若无的念头，可能他已经失神到完全认不出来谁是谁了。  
他认不出来是最好的。  
这种释然想法让他暗自咬了咬牙，随即更猛烈地向他的身体进攻；他不能当此刻的万丈目闪电是随便的一个什么人，但也许正处在昏迷边缘的万丈目只将他看作任何的人。  
可以是他某次的对手、仰慕他的同级生或异世界的任何一个人形的怪物。他们之中的某个人不顾他的意愿在强行地侵犯他，把他搞得狼狈不堪、眼中蒙雾，几乎立即就要紧接着攀上第二次高潮。  
霸王觉得自己的灵魂与肉体完全分开了，他越是剧烈地与对方撞击在一起，心中就越发的空。两具躯体拥抱着——是万丈目单方面吊在他身上，趋于本能，连腿也不自觉地夹住他的腰；而他自己的出于人类的本能也想稍作回应，尤其是看到万丈目被他弄到高潮的模样时。  
但他不行，他在万丈目支离破碎的喘息中与他一同射精的一瞬间想起，那些日子与被他俘获之前的万丈目准都离现在的他很远了。

霸王原本打算射完就走。他冷酷无情，谁也不能被他放在心上；也许他还要当着万丈目的面擦一擦，以此来羞辱这个年轻气盛的细皮嫩肉的小少爷。  
羞辱之后呢？把他一直关在这里也不是不可以。  
但当他真的咬紧一口气在他收紧的甬道中释放之后，他觉得自己累得腰都抬不起来了。刚好万丈目的胳膊还不从他身上拿下来，霸王不得不趴在他身上。  
这样也算是个拥抱。他面无表情，听着自己心跳声由激烈转为平稳，也听见万丈目吞咽口水的声响。

“如果能从异世界回去的话，霸王，如果…”万丈目小声说，他顿了顿，缓慢地抬手摸着埋在自己肩头的十代的脑袋，像给什么温驯的大型犬顺毛那样，“算了，十代，能回去就很好了。”  
他疲惫又破碎，再多动一下的力气都没有；他拍着十代的头发想了想，最后还是没把连自己都不确定的话讲出来。  
回去的话就要杀了我，霸王在他的颈侧张开嘴比划了一下，这样就可以咬死对方，万丈目轻而易举就可以做到。

fin.


End file.
